


Open Up the Promise of the Day

by bloodofpyke



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/bloodofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where the <i>Gossip Girl</i> writers just let us have this ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up the Promise of the Day

He laughed to see her there, stretched out on the couch, arms up and reaching for him. “Want to share with the class, Humphrey?” She asked, arching her eyebrows, a smirk on those red lips of hers.

The laugh was still etched on his face, his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Just-never thought I’d see Blair Waldorf reaching for anything.” A beat. “Let alone a boy from _Brooklyn,”_ he teased, dropping down onto the couch beside her, brushing a kiss on her cheek.

***

Dan’s arms tightened around her, and Blair wanted him closer closer closer until she couldn’t breathe for the heat. They were silent--they, whose entire relationship was built on words, on snarks and jests and a concrete foundation of the more solid conversations--the air between them heavy, almost, thick with promise.

His lips against her throat, her shoulders, her collarbone, and she traced lines onto his back idly, her fingers burning like a fever where they fell. His mouth found its way back to hers and she sighed, gripping the back of his neck, bring him closer closer closer again.

Their movements had an unchecked frenzy to them; it seemed a dance with more passion, more fire, more more more, and the heat threatened to swallow them both as they moved on the couch, limbs entangled, mouths and hands leaving scorch marks.

***

It was different with Dan; everything was different with Dan. _She_ was different, she was-- “Happy,” she murmured into his neck.

Dan looked down at her, her hair tumbling across his chest, and opened his mouth to say something before moving his hand to trace her jaw and planting a kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
